Iluso
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Alfred esta destrozado, ha pasado una semana de que Arthur terminara con el y ahora decide olvidarle comprando las caricias de un bello angel pelinegro.


Alfred esta destrozado.

Habia pasado tan solo una semana de que Arthur terminara con el y eso le hacia mas que infeliz.

En un intento desesperado de olvidar su dolor, decidio ahogar sus penas en alcohol y para intentar llenar el vacio causado por el britanico, decide comprar las caricias de un hermoso angel pelinegro.

Inspirado en la cancion de Ricardo Arjona -Iluso-

Fanfic de HETALIA

AlfredxKiku USAxJapan

Una tuene luz rojiza alumbraba la barra del bar. Fuera, el cielo se oscurecia tras unas densas nubes grises que amenazaban con tormenta. Miraba distraido mi copa, la cual ahora se encontraba vacia. Pero el alcohol no parecia hacer efecto y eso se volvia desesperante. Lo unico que deseaba era olvidarme de el. Hace una semana me habia soltado la terrible noticia. Se disculpo un millon de veces, decia que se sentia miserable, pero ¿como creerle? si se habia revolcado con un desconocido y ahora decia que le amaba, que lo nuestro habia terminado hace mucho, que me queria pero que no era lo mismo de antes. Que lo mejor seria terminar. No me moleste en escuchar los detalles, yo no queria escucharlos, no queria agrandar la herida. Aprete los puños con los ojos humedecidos, me sentia traicionado, era imposible poder perdonarle.

El sonido de una campanilla me distrajo, al bar entro un bello angel de cabellos negros. Vestia un kimono azul discreto ligeramente abierto, que dejaba partes de su cuerpo al descubierto provocadoramente. Apesar de que todos los asientos de la barra estaban vacios se sento en el asiento continuo al mio. Su rostro era pequeño y delicado, al igual que todo su cuerpo, eso podia notarse aunque su kimono cubriera gran parte de este. Era obvio que era extranjero, se podia notar en aquel cabello negro y lacio, que no era muy comun en esas partes del mundo. Pero ese cabello hacia juego perfecto con aquella piel practicamente blanca y esas grandes y misteriosas orbes negras. Las cuales escondian una extraña melancolia y culpabilidad que enseguida me cautivo. La ultima vez que habia visto algo tan hermoso fue la noche que conoci a Arthur en esa discoteca. Baje la mirada intentando no recordar, pero me distrajeron dos ojos negros que se clavaron en mi y con una sonrisa superficial dijo.

-¿Te quedaras solo mirandome o me invitaras un trago?- su comentario hizo que volviera a la realidad, sonrei y me senti un tanto estupido. Pude escuchar la risa del bartender, un hombre frances, rubio y de ojos azules. En ese momento entendi que se trataba de su jefe y que ese era el trabajo del pelinegro.

"Era un jueves gris, llovia. Pideme un remis, decia. En el lobby de un hotel barato.

Viene de rentar su piel un rato. Con la algarabia del deber cumplido"

-Disculpe mi descortesia- fue lo unico que se me ocurrio decir -Caballero, seria tan amable de servirnos dos copas de vino- intente hablar con elegancia, quizas para impresionar al angel pelinegro. El bartender asintio y sirvio las copas. El misterioso chico tomo la suya y se limito a mojar sus labios con el vino, cosa que me parecio muy seductora e hizo que el color subiera a mis mejillas, pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue que fuera directo al grano.

-¿Cuanto estas dispuesto a pagar?- quizas el ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, quizas solo estaba intentando ocultar su miedo tras una mascara de fortaleza, no sonreia y eso, sumado mas la melancolia que emanaba le hacia irresistible.

-1000- dije casi sin pensar, el levanto la mirada extrañado.

-¿Yenes?- al parecer esa era la moneda de su pais, yo negue con la cabeza.

-Euros- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al parecer nunca habian ofrecido tanta cantidad por su cuerpo, en lo personal creia que ese fragil ser merecia mas. Desvio la mirada intentando ocultar su sorpresa, sus ojos se clavaron en los del bartender, buscando su aprobacion, este con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le indico que aceptara la oferta. -Podemos ir a mi departamento, queda a unas casas de aqui- mencione con rapidez, intentando facilitarle las cosas. El se limito a dar otro sorbo a su copa y ponerse de pie, caminando hacia la entrada del lugar. Deje un billete de 50 sobre la barra y corri tras el chico. Sabia que esto no era correcto, intentar olvidar a la persona que habia amado en una noche de pasion con un desconocido. Debo agregar que un hermoso angel desconocido. Pero ya no habia vuelta atras, mi cuerpo deseaba a ese ser sublime. No para solo un revolcon, no para apagar una calentura, simplemente para sentirme querido en ese momento de soledad.

"No es lo que haces con tu boca mi muñeca rota lo que solicito.

Te puedes dejar la ropa mi muñeca rota no la necesito.

No es mojar la calentura. Hurgar en tu cintura lo que ando buscando.

Es un poco de ternura para ver si cura lo que estoy pasando."

La lluvia caia en la calle, yo sostenia el paraguas mientras caminabamos a mi departamento. Tome su cintura y acerce su cuerpo al mio, para que la lluvia no mojara su kimono, el no mostro ni un gesto ante el acto, pero tampoco parecio incomodo ante la cercania. Comenzaba a creer que si estaba acostumbrado a ese trabajo. Sin embargo habia algo en su aura que me alertaba de un peligro, no tenia idea de que era. Cerre el paraguas al entrar al lobby del edificio donde vivia, el penthouse seria bastante comodo para el chico, estaba seguro de eso. Al subir al elevador un extraño calor se extendio en mi pecho, sabia que eso estaba mal, muy mal. No me di cuenta cuando sus manos tomaron mi rostro y sus labios apresaron los mios. Eso me hizo sentir raro pero no me negue a aquella muestra de afecto, lo tome de la cintura y acorrale su pequeño cuerpo contra la pared del elevador. Mientras mi lengua comenzaba a explorar con curiosidad y desespero su boca. El no me nego la entrada y eso me alago, mientras su lengua se juntaba con la mia, jugando. Haciendo su trabajo. Mi mano se dirigio hacia la abertura de su kimono y la introduje, para posarla en la pierna del chico, acariciando su suave piel y enterrando mis uñas en sus muslos. Un gemido se escapo de sus labios, alentandome a seguir.

"Acrobacias del placer, fingido. Un orgasmo de alquiler, con ruidos.

Pone boca en su carmin, escaso. Arañando el adoquin, sus pasos."

Entramos a mi habitacion, el miraba curioso todo a su alrededor, cosa que me agrado. Me quite el abrigo y lo colgue en el perchero, mientras miraba de reojo como el comenzaba a quitarse el kimono. Yo desate mi corbata, siempre me habian parecido muy molesta, pero Arthur me habia obligado a usarlas durante mucho tiempo y ya me habia acostumbrado. El chico hizo un extraño gesto y detuvo su tarea mirando fijamente una fotografia que tenia sobre el escritorio, la cual me habia olvidado de quitar.

-Si es tu ex el del buro no hay trato- susurro con un poco de frialdad, señalando el retrato mientras se acomodaba el kimono.

-¿Le conoces?- pregunte confundido, sin entender que conexion habia entre aquel bello angel de cabellos oscuros y la persona que habia amado con locura desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Una sonrisa llena de culpabilidad se dibujo en el rostro del pelinegro, era la primera vez que le veia una sonrisa, y en otra situacion me abria parecido realmente cautivante y enamorado por completo, pero tenia idea de cual seria su respuesta y me dejo totalmente atonito.

-Fue por mi que te dejo- susurro -Iluso-


End file.
